Huggy Bear
by Nice Huntress
Summary: A Weasley World Series. A little fluff about Ginny, Bill and Ginny's Huggy Bear.


**AN: Huggy Bear is actually the name that my lil sis gave a friend of mine (and her's, there, happy Dana?), but that's not the point. This is a bit of childish fluff. Enjoy! Also part of my new Weasley World Series.**

**Huggy Bear**

A little redheaded girl of around four years old jumped down the stairs in the old rickety house she lived in with her numerous brothers and parents. It was the summer holidays so her second eldest brother was home from Hogwarts and was currently at the kitchen table telling tales of his favourite sport, Quidditch. Her eldest brother, who had been out of Hogwarts for two years now, was listening and laughing along with her other brothers, all who were older than her.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching her family. Her Mum was cooking and her Dad was reading the newspaper. She looked over at her eldest brother, who had gotten home the night before. She hadn't seen him since he left home _ages_ ago in her opinion. He obviously realised he was being watched and turned towards her; his face broke out into a grin when he noticed her and he stood and made his way towards her.

"Hey Ginny! Wow, you've grown haven't you?" He asked as he picked her up and threw her into the air as she squealed.

"Bill! You're _finally_ home! I missed you _sooo_ much!" Ginny exclaimed happily and giggled as she hugged him and pecked his cheek. Bill ruffled her hair and rested her on his hip as he went back to the table and sat down, placing Ginny on his lap.

"Aren't you a bit big to still have Huggy Bear?" Bill asked when he noticed the teddy bear in his little sister's grasp; Ginny scowled cutely at him and hugged the teddy to her chest.

"No. I'll never let Huggy Bear go." She told him.

"But-"

"Bill, leave her be." Molly, their Mum, scolded, Bill rolled his eyes and looked back down at Ginny, who nodded in agreement with her mother and then poked her tongue out at him. He retorted by poking his own tongue out. "Bill! I said leave her be!" Molly exclaimed, Bill looked offended and glared as his sister broke out in giggles.

"She started it!" He protested.

"You're older William Arthur Weasley, you should teach your sister manners, not teach her to be rude." Molly berated, Bill flinched at his given name.

"But Mum-"

"Don't you 'but Mum' me William!" Molly rebuked, shaking the wooden spoon in her fist threateningly. Bill's younger brothers laughed behind their hands at him getting told off and Arthur couldn't help but hide a smile.

"Now Molly, how about you finish that delicious breakfast of yours?" The patriarch of the Weasley family suggested, Molly huffed and went back to her pancakes. Bill shot a grateful look at his father that was returned with a sensible smile.

"So how has work been Bill? Working for Gringott's sounds fun." Arthur said thoughtfully, Bill grinned at the topic.

"Well I can't do much as I'm currently an apprentice but it's alright watching them, knowing I'll be doing that this time next year makes it exciting." He told them.

"So you haven't seen any mummies yet?" George asked disappointedly, Percy tsked.

"No…" Bill muttered and looked confusedly at the twin. "Do realise that mummies are just enchantments placed on empty casts?" The twins looked at each other and in synchronisation they turned to their brother.

"What?" They asked, Bill shook his head.

"Never mind." He mumbled. "So, you still gonna chase dragons Charlie?" Charlie looked up from his scrambled eggs and bacon and nodded.

"Always up for a challenge like that." He informed them with a grin, "Shame Dumbledore stopped work-experience, I would've loved to go to the Dragon Sanctuary in the midlands."

"Why did he stop it?" Bill asked, turning to his father.

"I think it had something to do with the war and the clean-up took longer than expected." Arthur explained what he knew. "Maybe it's just too much hassle to get it started up again."

"Hmm." Bill hummed. They carried on eating in silence for a short while until Ron interrupted.

"Hey! Can you take me on your broom now Bill?" He asked excitedly, Bill laughed and nodded.

"Sure, c'mon. You mind Mum?" He asked, turning to the hesitant woman.

"Well…"

"Please Mum?" Ron begged, using puppy-dog eyes on her.

"Oh alright, but don't fly too high up with him Bill!" Molly warned, Bill nodded and gently lifted Ginny from his lap and set her on the chair before standing.

"You coming Charlie?" Bill asked, the dragon-obsessed young man nodded, "Percy?"

"No, I'm going to read." Percy dismissed them quickly and headed up to his room.

"Fred? George?" The twins looked at each other and shook their heads, running up the stairs. "Ginny?" Ginny looked up from her folded hands at her favourite brother.

"Can I?" She asked meekly, Bill smiled and nodded in reassurance and the little girl squealed. "Let me just put Huggy Bear in bed." She said and ran up the stairs to her room as fast as her little legs would carry her.

She pushed open her bedroom door and carefully placed Huggy Bear in the corner of her bed, patting him on the head.

"Be good Huggy Bear." She whispered and ran back out of the room. Shortly after she could be seen with three of her brothers through the windows playing on their brooms.

Two identical mischievous faces poked their heads into the little girls bedroom and almost silently pushed open the creaky door with practiced ease. They slowly closed it as if they were robbers and looked around, staying still for the moment. Their eyes landed on the bear sitting harmlessly on the bed and identical grins covered their faces.

Ginny came back from the garden with Bill, Charlie and Ron with windswept hair, rosy red cheeks from the summer's slight chill of the wind and a large grin on her face.

She waved at her parents and headed upstairs into her room to get Huggy Bear. She pushed open the door once again and skipped to her bed in the happiest mood. Her mood broke however, when she didn't see her precious toy on her bed where she had left it. She did the only thing a girl in her position could do. She screamed.

Thumping could be heard on the stairs as her family ran up to see what the matter was and Bill was the first to come in. He slammed open the door, ran in and picked her up before looking for the possible source of her scream. Not finding one he turned to the rest of the family gathered at the door and shrugged, barely so because he held his little sister tightly to him.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Molly asked carefully, Ginny pointed to her bed and looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"H-H-Huggy Bear is gone." She stated tearfully. Molly sighed and took her youngest from her eldest's hold.

"Baby, are you sure you haven't misplaced him?" She asked with patience and love she held only for the small girl in her arms, her only daughter. Ginny nodded with a small sniff.

"I left him right there!" Ginny exclaimed, once again pointing to her bed. The Twins giggled to themselves behind the rest of the family who had calmed down slightly from the shock of the youngest's scream.

Molly seemed to notice the Twins glee and turned to face them.

"Fredrick and George Weasley, what have you done with Ginny's teddy?" She demanded, the Twins stopped their giggling and gulped.

"Um…" Fred looked at his twin to elaborate from that.

"_George._" Molly warned, George gulped again.

"He did it!" He exclaimed, blaming his Twin.

"No I didn't! It was your idea!" Fred accused.

"_Boys!_" Molly shouted, the Twins looked down ashamedly.

"We didn't _know_ that he'd tear him apart." George claimed.

"_Fred._" Molly was getting extremely fed up with her prankster sons and looked between them. "Where is Huggy Bear?" She demanded once again.

"Scabbers has him." The Twins muttered in unison. Arthur sighed at his sons and went to collect the evidence against the Twins whilst his wife took care of the Twins in her own… _special_ way.

"WHAT!" She screamed, "GINNY'S FAVOURITE TOY AND YOU FED IT TO THE RAT!" Ginny sobbed and Bill quietly slipped out of the room with Charlie. They went downstairs where they could still hear their mothers shouting.

"Poor Ginny." Charlie muttered.

"She really was attached to that thing wasn't she?" Bill asked, Charlie nodded and stated the obvious, "The Twins are in deep this time."

"Obviously." Bill retorted sarcastically. Thoughts ran through his brain. He would kill those two if he weren't their older brother. That was just plain evil. Causing Ginny pain like that. What had she done except be younger than them? He carried on thinking and a smile formed on his face, shouting could still be heard from Ginny's room. "Tell Mum I'll be back later." He said to Charlie and approached the fireplace.

"Where you going?" Charlie asked, Bill smiled mysteriously.

"Don't be nosy." He chided cheekily before he left for Diagon Alley by floo powder.

"Bloody schemer." Charlie muttered.

Bill came home later that day in the late evening to find his parents and Charlie in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Molly asked suspiciously, Bill grinned.

"No where." He replied and headed up the stairs. He quietly opened Ginny's door and slipped in, smiling at the little fairy that stayed guard over Ginny as a night-light, the fairy blushed, mad a small noise and flew to hide behind the curtains shyly. He sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed and reached out to her shoulder.

"Ginny." He whispered and shook her slightly. "Wake up Gin-Gin." He whispered again, the four-year-old stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Bill?" She whispered, Bill nodded.

"Yeah, I got you a present." He said as he helped her sit up.

"A present?" She asked, Bill nodded. "But it was my Burtday a few weeks ago."

"Let's just say it's a late Birthday present then." He said with a smile, Ginny nodded and took the paper bag from him. She sleepily opened it and felt inside, she carefully pulled the present from the bag and gasped.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Like it?" Bill asked, Ginny nodded and looked up at him.

"Thankies Bill!" She exclaimed and flung herself and the brand-new teddy bear into Bill's arms. "I'm gonna call him William jus' like you!"

**AN: Love? Hate? Review please and tell me! I love the younger Ginny and Ron stories. They're great and I love writing them too!**

**I'm not writing for the next few weeks as I'll be on holiday (yay!) so don't expect much else up apart from mini-one-shots for the next month or so! Sorry about the wait!**

**:p Nixi the Pixi**


End file.
